Wishful thinking
by ReixGaara
Summary: Raidou buys a gift for genma which sets off the most bizarre and unexpected series of events. How many times can he relive this day. Who the hell believes in magic anyway? bad summary, i know. genrai, yaoi, death...sort of...swearing.


Wishful thinking

.Wishful thinking

Warning: Language, yaoi, violence, death…sort of…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make any money from writing. If I had a magic bottle however…

Raidou stared at the object of his affections as the blonde shinobi walked along the table admiring the random objects laid out at the rummage sale. They'd been spending a lot of time together and it was starting to drive the scarred brunette crazy. Genma was so sexy, hotness incarnate. From that flawless body to the way that sinfully muscular tongue moved the senbon around in his mouth, there was nothing that the man did that didn't turn Raidou on.

Genma pretended to drop the needle next to a very attractive brunette woman, glancing up her skirt and flashing his most charming grin as he crouched down to pick it up. Raidou grimaced. He was also straight as an arrow. Genma was an even bigger ladies' man than Kakashi! Not to mention that if he was gay he'd probably want a man as handsome as Kakashi. Someone thin and lean, without the horrible burn scar that seemed to take up the entirety of his face. That was an exaggeration but compared to Genma's flawless face it seemed an honest interpretation.

The woman flushed so deeply she looked like she might pass out as the sexy tongue wrapped around the end of the senbon and pulled it back between the spectacular teeth. One of the hazel eyes winked in the poor woman's direction and she actually did collapse to the ground. A young man who was probably her boyfriend scooped her up and glared heatedly at the jounin. But it was only a glare because, even though Genma acted like a goof, no one was stupid enough to take him on unless they had to.

Raidou rolled his eyes while his friend just laughed.

"Don't you ever get tired of women falling at your feet all the time?" Raidou growled, turning his back to hide his jealous scowl. Genma chuckled and picked up an old book disinterestedly.

"Let the birds swoon, it's all they're really good for. Oh!" Raidou was about to comment on the horrible thing his friend had just said but his brain stopped working when a muscular hand was placed on the small of his back as the blonde reached around him to pick something up off the table. Raidou held his breath and tried to still his racing heart as the warmth from the appendage seeped into his body. Genma, noticing how the brunette had tensed, quirked an eyebrow, his teasing eyes meeting Raidou's dark blue gaze.

"What's wrong, Rai? I thought that a big, strong man like you would be secure enough in his masculinity not to freak out if a close, male friend laid a hand them."

Trying to ignore the almost sexual taunt the brunette turned his attention to the object in the jounin's hand. "What's that?"

Genma examined the beautiful glass bottle he'd picked up, eyes alight with want. The pyramid shaped bottle was a vivid blue and green underneath a healthy layer of dust, the glass spiraling upwards toward the glass stopper in the top.

"I collect bottles and this is a beauty!" He turned toward the old woman behind the table, "How much?" The old woman smiled sweetly as Genma pulled out his wallet.

"Fifty." Genma's jaw dropped in shock at what the woman had said.

"Are you out of your mind? Sure it's pretty but come ON!" The woman just shrugged and held out her hand for the bottle.

"It's very old. Been in my family for two centuries." Genma turned the bottle over in his hands, his brows furrowed.

"I'll give you twenty for it." The old woman snatched the bottle away with a speed that surprised both ninjas.

"The price is nonnegotiable. Perhaps this bottle wasn't meant for you." Raidou couldn't help but notice how the mysterious old woman's gaze shifted from Genma to him. He shifted as the creepy, black eyes stared at him as if trying to tell him something.

The blonde huffed in frustration, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Let's get out of here, Rai. I want a drink." The brunette nodded but held the old woman's gaze.

"Yeah, I'll catch up to you. I want to look for another minute." Genma threw up his arms and muttered 'whatever' before stalking off towards the bar. Raidou and the bizarre, old woman continued their staring contest until the blonde was out of earshot before the brunette pulled out his wallet. "I'm not paying fifty for a bottle."

"It's yours for five…" Raidou gaped at the woman whose demeanor had completely changed from mysterious to incredibly bored.

"Five? But you just told…"

"Five," she interjected, "with the understanding that you can, under no circumstance, bring it back." She snatched the money from him and shoved the bottle into his hand before shooing him away. Deciding it was better not to argue with what was apparently a good deal, Rai tucked the bottle into his weapons pouch and headed towards the bar. He could have sworn he heard her mutter 'good riddance' as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later found Raidou sitting on his couch having just spent two hours drinking with the blonde who had prattled on and on about the crazy old woman and the bottle that got away. He flicked on the TV and pulled the bottle out of his pouch. He grabbed a cloth from the kitchen and began meticulously cleaning the layers of dust out of the ridges of the bottle exposing the beautiful sea coloured glass as he watched a mediocre movie. Finally, when the bottle was almost completely clean, he pulled out the ornate stopper and began to rub it when a female voice wrenched his eyes from the flatscreen TV.

"Aaaah! It feels good to be out of there!" Raidou's mouth dropped open as he took in the slim brunette in his living room who appeared to come from nowhere. She was young and quite pretty if you were into that kind of thing, but it was mostly her attire that made him stare. Her petite body was covered only with a small bikini-like outfit that bore a shocking resemblance to what Princess Leia wore except the cloth beneath the gold wire was bright green like her eyes. She smiled and stretched her arms above her head, her joints cracking like she'd been in the same position for a long time. Raidou finally found his voice and his senses as he leapt to his feet and grabbed a kunai.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" The woman looked him up and down before smiling and bowing her head submissively.

"Yes, of course, Master. I'm so sorry for my rudeness. It's just been so long since I've been released." She spread her arms in a grand gesture, her emerald eyes twinkling in excitement. "I am the Genie of the Lamp, here to serve my master and grant him three wishes. Ask and I shall make it…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're a genie?" She grinned slyly and gestured to her very skimpy Arabic garb.

"I thought the outfit gave it away." Raidou lowered his weapon but seemed unable to close his mouth.

"A genie," he stated incredulously.

"Yes, I told you, I'm the Genie of the Lamp. Here to serve you and…"

"Wait a second here! If you're the genie of the lamp why did you come out of a bottle?" Raidou smiled at poking a hole in her ridiculous story. She'd have to tell the truth now. But to his surprise the woman's green eyes widened in shock and she grabbed the bottle off the table.

"I don't believe it! How could they do this to me?!" She then sat cross legged on the floor and began to pout like a child while glaring at the bottle heatedly. "I was only out of the lamp once and they condemned me. Honestly! You cause one horrific flood that sinks a continent and suddenly you're a danger to the world!!" She huffed and poked the sea green glass angrily making it tip over onto the carpeted floor before resting her chin on her hands. "A bottle! How embarrassing. I have amazing potential but one tiny little mistake and…"

"You sunk a continent?" Raidou gasped. She waved her hand dismissively.

"It was called Atlantis and it was his idea! Orin wanted his people kept safe and concealed from the world. 'Protected by his beloved sea.' I just gave him what he asked for. I guess in hindsight I could have…"

"Now I know you're lying. Atlantis? The lost city? Come on. Be straight with me." She sighed and flopped onto her back.

"It was a continent, not a city. The story seems to have been skewed over time. I'm sure I'm not even mentioned! How long has it been anyway? What year is it?" Raidou not knowing exactly what to do just answered her.

"Uh, 2008, Heisei 20, year of the mouse." She sat bolt upright, her eyes comically wide.

"2008? I've been in that wretched bottle for a thousand years?!" She stood up, finally surveying her surroundings. She moved to the TV, astounded by the people trapped in the frame. "How on earth did they get in there?" She poked the screen and Raidou jumped up to his most expensive possession's rescue.

"Hey! Don't do that! That's a plasma screen. Just…sit down for a second." She moved to the couch but waited until Raidou had sat before settling herself at his feet and stroking his knee seductively. He smacked her hand away before leaning into the back of the couch and covering his eyes with his hands. He released a long sigh which transformed into a groan. He jumped a foot when hands parted his knees and slid up his thighs.

"Master seems tense. Perhaps I can help him relieve his anxiety." There was no mistaking her intentions as she began to undo his pants, her wide eyes looking up at him dutifully. Raidou scrambled up the couch away from the woman looking at her like she had lost her mind. Or maybe he's lost his mind, nothing was making much sense right now.

To his disquiet she climbed onto the couch after him looking so very desperate to please.

"If you doubt my skills I can assure you that my last master was always satisfied." Raidou jumped off the end of the couch and put it between them.

"You mean until you killed him and everyone on his continent!" He winced as her face fell in dismay. "I'm sorry, that was cruel. I just need a minute to think." He began to pace back and forth glancing now and then at the back of the bowed head. What the hell was he going to do with her? She seemed to truly believe her story so she was obviously crazy. Not to mention the fact that she was some kind of nymphomaniac. Maybe her mind had been altered by an enemy nin to make her believe she was actually a genie. But to what end, and how did she get in here? He snapped his fingers as an idea struck him.

"I know! Why don't you just go back in your bottle?" He turned to look at her and was shocked to find her shoulders shaking. "Uh…are you crying?" She stood up and walked to the bottle that was still overturned on the floor, carefully hiding her face.

"If that is what Master wishes, I shall obey." Raidou darted out from behind the couch and grabbed her arm wrenching her around.

"Wait, I…" He trailed off feeling incredibly guilty as he saw tears streaming down her face. In an instant she had collapsed to the ground and began kissing his feet.

"Please, Master, don't make me go back in there. If my appearance does not please you I can change it!" She sat up and laid one arm on top of the other and nodded her head. Raidou gasped and tripped as he tried to back up. The woman before him now had golden blonde hair. It couldn't be a henge as he would have felt the chakra surge.

"How the hell did you do that?" Raidou cried as he scrambled backwards away from the girl who was crawling forward trying to grasp at his pants.

"Please, don't put me back. I can change into whatever you want." She folded her arms and nodded again and her hair was a stunning scarlet. When Raidou continued to flee her she wrapped her arms around her legs and sniffled. "Master does not find me attractive. Is it because of the bottle or are my looks really that displeasing?"

The ninja couldn't help but notice how young the poor thing seemed and against his better judgment moved to comfort her. As soon as he was within reach she'd grabbed his collar and buried her face in his chest, sobbing like a child. Raidou patted her back tentatively and sighed.

"It's not the bottle. I don't even know what the difference between a lamp and a bottle is." When she wailed and sobbed harder he realized he'd inadvertently just told her she was ugly. "No! I didn't mean it like that! I think you're very pretty but just…not my type." The tear stained face pulled back and looked into the scarred face with confusion.

"But I can be anything you want me to be." Raidou sighed and shook his head.

"I have feelings for someone and even if you were to make yourself into a perfect replica of him I'd still know it was you." The now red eyebrows furrowed further.

"Him?" She seemed genuinely perplexed by the comment until suddenly her face lit up in understanding. "OH! I see. Wow, times sure have changed since I've been gone." Raidou laughed heartily and helped the now calm woman to her feet.

"That would be an understatement. Now, of course, you don't have to go back into your bottle if you don't want to. You can live here for the time being but if I say that you have to go back in you have to do as I say, understand?" The blotchy face split into a wide smile and the red head nodded emphatically. "Good. Now, do you want something to eat?" The woman stepped toward the kitchen and bowed.

"If you'll point me toward the fire, Master, I'll make you something." Raidou sighed and held his now throbbing skull.

"No! Just sit down and I'll get something. You've got a lot of history to learn before I let you anywhere near my stove."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raidou watched in awe as the tiny woman polished off another bag of chips and made a box of cookies appear from thin air. She'd been eating for almost two hours straight. She groaned in pleasure as the chocolate chunk cookie crumbled in her mouth.

"Where the hell are you putting all that food? You'd give Chouji a run for his money in an eating contest." She just smiled around a mouth full of cookies and hastily swallowed.

"I don't gain weight and I haven't eaten…well…ever. My last master didn't let me eat since I don't really need to." Raidou gaped at her as she crammed two more cookies into her mouth at once. "Yer sho mush nisher than him. I hope all my masters from here on out are sodomites." Raidou grimaced at the word and reached for the bottle of sake that his new vending machine had produced for him.

"Please don't ever say that again." The genie was now on the second row of cookies, stuffing them into her mouth three at a time.

"Shay wha?" She asked spraying crumbs all over the floor and coffee table. She laughed and quickly cleared them away with her magical nod. The brunette ninja chuckled at her antics. She was at least decent company now that she wasn't trying to get in his pants.

"'Sodomites' is a very out dated term. Gay is the more appropriate one now a days but even still, I'd prefer it if you didn't bring it up." The woman nodded, her mouth so full that her cheeks puffed out as she tried to swallow the last of the cookies.

"Sorry, Mast-."

"Hey! I told you if you called me that again you'd go back in the bottle." The woman waved her hands frantically.

"I'm sorry, Mas…Raidou. I'm trying. This just takes a little getting used to. After all, it's been thousands of years since I've been out in the world." Raidou sipped his cup of warm sake and eyed her curiously.

"I thought you were only in the bottle for one thousand years." She sighed and tucked her knees up to her chest.

"After the Atlantis incident I was called back to the magical continuum to under go retraining. I guess I was there for about…oh, five thousand years before they decided to give me another chance." Raidou smirked as she slammed back a cup of the clear alcohol.

"Seems a little harsh for one cataclysmic event," he teased.

"I know! Totally overreacting!" Raidou looked her up and down deciding it was time to get her into some real clothes. Digging through his closet he found a pair of flannel pants and a tank top that he thought would…oh who was he kidding, they'd be falling off of her.

"Here," he said handing her the clothes, "maybe you can shrink them so they fit you." The woman held the clothes up in front of her, eyeing the fabric like it was made of gold.

"I've never been given a gift before." She sounded so grateful for the old clothes that Raidou had been considering throwing out because they were so worn. "Thank you so much, Ma…uh, Raidou." He smiled and sat down on the couch again.

"You're welc…Oh good lord!" He covered his eyes and turned away as she removed her clothes in the room right in front of him. "Not very modest, are you?"

"What do you mean?" He chanced a glance at her but she was still half naked so he quickly turned away again.

"Most people would go into a separate room to change. It's not exactly acceptable to change in front of people, especially people of the opposite sex."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've just never gotten to wear actual clothes before. I'll try to remember that." Raidou turned back to face her just as she nodded and the clothes magically shrunk to fit her perfectly.

"Good, that's one problem down. Now what are we going to call you? I can't call you genie because people will think I'm crazy or your parents were crazy."

The woman just shrugged. "I don't have parents."

Raidou rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I know that and you know that but everyone else is going to think that you do." She nodded in understanding and created herself a fruit platter and began munching on it.

"Can I be called Raidou too?" The brunette male sighed holding his head. It seemed to be his normal pose when talking to her. She was just so clueless.

"I think that would get confusing." The woman stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

"But I like that name!" A knock at the door halted the argument. Raidou got up, frantically wondering what he should do with her.

"Maybe you should go back into your bottle. I'm not sure how I'll explain you to everyone." The woman's bottom lip began to tremble and Raidou had the sudden urge to bang his head against the wall. "Okay, okay. Just don't move." He missed her brilliant smile as he left to answer the door.

'Okay, just remain calm. She's a friend who…doesn't have a name. Crap. That won't work. She's a mission. Yeah, that's not bad. Amnesia. Yes. This could work.' He opened the door to Genma's smiling face realizing for the first time how big of a bullet he'd dodged when the blonde hadn't bought the bottle himself. Genma certainly wouldn't have said no to the pretty young woman sucking him off.

"Hey, man. I'm bored. Wanna hang out?" Not waiting for an answer before pushing past his friend, Genma walked through the kitchen and into the living room. He bent down and scooped up a piece a fruit before freezing and staring in shock at the beautiful woman in his friend's apartment. There were so many things wrong with the situation he didn't even know where to start. Raidou didn't date. As far as he knew the man had never dated. And here was a woman, prettier than anyone he'd ever slept with, sitting in his best friend's living room wearing clothes that he would have sworn were Raidou's if they hadn't been hugging her body so perfectly. The only thing he couldn't figure out was if he was jealous of Raidou or of the mystery woman in front of him.

"Uh…hi there." The woman smiled but aside from that didn't move a muscle. Genma arched an eyebrow and straightened up as Raidou entered the room. "I didn't realize you had…company." Raidou blushed furiously. Only Genma could make him do that.

"Oh uh, Genma, this is…uh" The genie grinned evilly.

"I'm Raid-." The scarred jounin wrapped his hands around her mouth garbling the rest of his name. Genma looked amusedly at his friend.

"Raid?"

"Uh, yes her name is Rai…uh Rei. Yeah. R. E. I. Rei." Genma swallowed his outright laugh at his friend's bald faced lie.

"Well R. E. I. Rei, I'm Genma Shiranoui." He offered his hand to her and Raidou let go of her mouth. No one moved for several seconds, staring at the outstretched hand. Genma's smile faltered and he slowly pulled his hand back but not before Raidou elbowed the newly named Rei in the shoulder.

"The usual convention is to shake hands when you meet someone." He grinned anxiously at Genma trying to play this off. "She's had some memory…uh…issues and Lady Tsunade asked me to uh…look after her for a little while until she gets everything…sorted out." Genma nodded slowly and offered his hand again but Rei still didn't take it.

"Rei, why don't you want to…"

"You told me not to move." Raidou groaned loudly and Genma fell to the floor laughing hysterically. The blonde sat up and wiped tears from his eyes.

"She takes things pretty literally, doesn't she?" Raidou just chuckled.

"You have no idea! Just ask the Atlantians." Genma arched an eyebrow but Raidou waved his hand and told him to forget it. The brunette turned to his magical companion. "Why don't you go to the kitchen and make," he nodded his head once pointedly "and make yourself something to eat." She looked at him with confusion, her head cocking to the side.

"But I can make it her-."

"IN the kitchen, please!" She bowed low to him and scampered away to the kitchen where he could hear the subtle sounds of her magicing food into existence.

The blonde smirked sarcastically at his long time friend. "She doesn't seem to be overly bright. So," he turned his head so that his suspicious glare was hidden, "how many times have you hit that in the past four hours?"

Raidou would have slugged his friend for that remark if he had been anyone else. Instead he pulled the blonde around to face him, his eyes alight with fire. "Not everyone is like you, Gen. I don't take sexual advantage of young women who have been put in my care!" Hazel eyes narrowed and Raidou swallowed thickly wondering if he'd gone too far.

"What are you trying to say, Rai? Because it sounds like you think I'm not trust worthy." Raidou crossed his arms in front of him, his jaw tightening as he tried to keep his cool.

"You know I'd trust you with my life, but with a woman's virtue…" The blonde's jaw dropped at his friend's blatant insult to his character. Tempers flaring, Genma didn't miss a step. He and Raidou hardly ever fought and it always seemed to be the release of months of viciousness and annoyance at the other quirks. Taking a step forward he began prodding Raidou in the chest.

"At least I get my dick wet from time to time! Gods' sakes, Rai, you're such a fucking prude! Get yourself laid before you drive me crazy!"

"Get my dick w…You're such an asshole sometimes! Sorry for caring more about the people around than my immediate gratification." They both knew that this fight was already getting petty, they were each taking shots that could leave lasting effects. Genma drew a breath to release another scathing remark when he glanced down to see the young brunette standing right beside them, her arms loaded with junk food.

"What are you two arguing about?" She looked between the two men batting her big green eyes innocently. Raidou shifted uncomfortably, not wanting her to know that they'd essentially been fighting about her.

"Uh, nothing. Are you going to eat all that?" Her arms were loaded with ice cream, sushi, tomatoes, and a large cheese cake. She shrugged like it was nothing.

"You guys can have some. Did you want something different?" He shook his head and took the sushi from her hands and sat down on the couch, way too full on sweets to ingest any more sugar. Genma remained rooted to the spot, eyeing the woman who was apparently eating his friend out of house and home suspiciously. Rei glanced up at him and then turned to Raidou with a huff.

"Raidou, your friend doesn't like me!" Raidou rolled his eyes and glared at the young woman who was starting to get tiring.

"He likes you just fine. Gen, please tell her you like her before she starts to cry." Genma tightened his arms across his chest before grudgingly muttering that she seemed nice. Rei's mouth dropped in offense.

"He just said I was a freeloading, good for nothing whore!" Raidou looked at her like she was out of her mind.

"He didn't say anything close…" He trailed off as he glanced at Genma only to see his friend gaping as if she'd just read his mind. "Gen? Are you okay?" Genma nodded slowly, his eyes not leaving the mysterious young woman. Putting two and two together he pressed the blonde. "Gen, you didn't think that, did you?" Genma didn't respond but looked guiltily at his friend. "Gen! She's a guest and you don't know her at all!" Genma glared at the brunettes, clearly not liking the idea of someone being able to tell what he was thinking. Turning on his heels the senbon sucker marched to the door.

"I've got an S-class in the morning. Have fun with your creepy-ass friend." The scarred jounin raced after his friend only to have the door slammed in his face.

"Gen! Gen, come…shit." With an exhausted sigh he flopped back on the couch. Rei reached out from her spot on the chair and patted his arm.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Raidou just shrugged before letting her words sink in and quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Rei smiled coyly and jerked her head toward the door.

"He's the one you like. Oh, and don't try to deny it. You just pictured yourself kissing him."

Raidou blushed and grabbed the spoon in the ice cream and took a big bite. Rei smirked when he rubbed his brain freeze headache. "Anyway, I'm sorry. I know he's not a bad guy…when it comes to you anyway. If I had know before I wouldn't have said anything."

Raidou shrugged and grabbed another spoonful of ice cream. "He was out of line, although, for the record, it's usually polite not to read peoples minds."

Rei waved her hand, dismissing the semantics. "So how long have you been friends?" Raidou quirked an eyebrow and smiled sarcastically at her. "Why don't you just read my mind to find out?"

Rei shot him and equally sarcastic smirk back. "You just told me it wasn't polite."

Raidou chuckled before sinking into deep thought. He was speaking out loud before he even realized it.

"I just wish he didn't have to take so many tough missions. He just got back from an S-class two days ago!"

The woman's green eyes lit up with delight and she crossed her arms in front of herself and gave an emphatic nod.

"There! You made your first wish." Raidou sat with his mouth hanging open for several seconds before swallowing thickly.

"You mean no more S-class missions? Will the village be okay?" Rei's brows furrowed for a second and then she grinned and nodded.

"Yup, I got it all figured out. Tomorrow will be his last S-class mission and the village will be okay." Raidou nodded and smiled at his new friend.

"Thanks, Rei." She beamed at him, most Masters not caring enough about her to thank her for her powers. "It's getting late, we should get some sleep. Do you want the bed or the couch?"

She just waved her hand, dismissing his suggestion.

"It's okay. I'll hang out in my bottle but can you let me out in the morning?"

He smiled softly to her before nodding. She smiled back before crossing her arms and standing up.

"Goodnight, Raidou." She disappeared into a puff of sea green smoke which magically was pulled and capped into the bottle. The jounin glanced at the bottle. Even after all he'd seen her do he was still astounded.

"Good night, Rei." He tapped the bottle lightly before disappearing into his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning had gone by painfully slowly for the scared jounin. He'd gotten up and showered before releasing Rei and having her magic him up his favorite breakfast. He'd left the apartment without putting her back with the understanding that if she left the apartment she'd be in the glass confines 'til the end of time. After leaving the house the day had really slowed down. Since he didn't have a mission he spent most of the morning in the missions office sorting out old reports before heading to the academy to help Iruka with his new class. He didn't know why but the chuunin had been distracted lately, his classes becoming overwhelming even though they were pretty standard kids. He and Iruka had just let the kids out for lunch and were now settling into the food that Iruka had brought with him. Raidou, deciding not to dance around the issue, just asked the chuunin flat out.

"So, what's on your mind? You shouldn't be having so much trouble with this group. Is there any other trouble makers other than Konohamaru?" Iruka sighed deeply and blushed when he looked up to respond.

"I…well…there's this…this guy." Raidou leaned forward in interest, his sandwich forgotten.

"Ooo, tell me more. Who is this guy?" Iruka flushed deeper and avoided his friend's gaze.

"That doesn't matter. He doesn't even know I exist. I can't stop thinking about him though. It's getting distracting." Raidou nodded in understanding. There had been many a day when he hadn't been able to concentrate because Genma was on his mind.

"I hear ya. But you should try to find out how he feels. You never know what his reaction will be."

The brunette laughed grimly, his eyes full of self degradation. "I know exactly what his reaction would be. He'd stare at me like I was crazy for the most awkward minute of my life before ignoring me completely. I'd hate him if I wasn't so crazy about him." Raidou's brows furrowed as he wondered who could possibly treat Iruka so badly and why the sweet, young man could possibly want someone who would. He was about to comment on that when the door burst open and a young genin Raidou didn't know burst into the room. The two older men stared for a second in shock as the black haired youth gasped for breath.

"Raidou-san, please come with me right away." Cool fear crept through his veins at the seriousness in the teen's voice. With a quick nod to Iruka Raidou jumped up and followed the raven out of the academy. He had just realized that they were on the way to the hospital when the young man spoke.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this, sir, but Genma-san was injured on his mission today. I don't know how bad he is but he's awake and I was asked to go get you." Raidou couldn't quite wrap his head around the words that had just fallen into the air between them. How could this be? He'd wished that everything would be okay with the village. How could this possibly be real? Before he noticed they'd arrived outside Genma's hospital room, Tsunade had grabbed his arm and was pulling him around to face her.

"It's not good, Raidou. He's paralyzed from the waist down. He took a kunai right on his spine. I managed to repair it enough that moving him won't be life threatening but I don't think he'll ever walk again." Raidou's stomach churned and he actually had to close his eyes and concentrate on his breathing so that he didn't vomit all over the hokage in shock. When he finally opened his eyes the sympathetic, amber gaze of the buxom blonde was locked on him intently. "He asked for you."

Raidou nodded, swallowing and taking a lung full of air. He released it shakily along with his emotion. Stepping into the stark, white room, he moved toward the bed slowly. He looked at his friend's back, disbelief permeating to the core.

"Could you close the door and the curtains?" Genma's voice sounded hollow but Raidou tried to ignore it as he scrambled to close the door. After casting the room into artificial darkness he sat down in the chair by the side of the bed and groped for his friend's hand.

"Hey, how are you?" Silence was the only response and Raidou berated himself for his stupidity. "Dumb question, huh? Is there anything I can do?" More silence. Raidou just stroked the back of the sun kissed hand with his thumb, waiting for his friend to say something. They sat like this for what seemed like hours but was probably only ten minutes. Considering how tense the room was though, ten minutes was a lot of silence.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to act like that." Raidou stared at his friend, realizing for the first time how bad the situation really was. Genma never apologized for how he acted. Taking a deep breath to calm his fears, Raidou forced a fake smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it. She wasn't upset. Gen…" He knew that the blonde wasn't ready to deal with what had happened to him but he wanted there to be at least some hope in the back of the usually perverted mind.

"Gen, I know things look bad right now but you're strong and relentless and I'll be here with you every step of the way. You can move in with me until you get used to getting around." He clasped his friend's shoulder reassuringly, "It's going to be okay, Gen."

The brunette grunted in surprise when the shoulder was wrenched from his grasp.

The hollow voice cut through the air again. "This is the last time I'm going to see you, Rai."

The brunette could feel something like this coming but he'd been surprised at how far his closest friend was taking this. He knew and expected the blonde to feel sorry for himself but this was a little much.

"Gen, enough."

"No. I mean it. I'm being moved to the convalescent's home and I don't want you to visit me. If you come, I won't see you." Raidou growled and grabbed his friend's wrists, forcing the lightly tanned man to face him fully.

"Don't even try it, Gen. You're not moving into the CH. That place is for senile old shinobi and people whose minds have been so broken that they can't tell an enemy from a toaster. I know you're trying to push me away but if you think for a second that I'm going to let you…" He was cut off as he finally got a glimpse of hopeless hazel eyes. His love looked so broken and empty.

"I'm nothing now, Rai. Look at me. I'm not even a man anymore. I won't be able to shower or take a piss without someone's help." The handsome face turned away and Raidou's heart broke as tears began to stream down the lightly tanned cheeks. "I wish Tsunade hadn't been able to save me."

Shifting onto the edge of the bed, the brunette released the captured wrists and cupped the damp face.

"Don't say that. Don't you ever say that. Gen, I need you. I need you stay here with me. Don't give up, please, don't let go." He didn't know why he did it, maybe all his concerns seemed moot now that Genma's situations was so different, but he found himself kissing away his friend's salty tears, his lips moving further and further over the tragic and beautiful face until they hit the corner of the sobbing mouth. He hesitated for a second but decided at this moment, there wasn't much to lose. He slid his lips to the right and gently sucked on his friend's lower lip, sliding a hand through the silky blonde locks. Genma tensed up and Raidou was afraid that he would be pushed away and Genma would tell him that he was a disgusting fag. But that didn't happen. Shaky hands rested on his jaw, deepening the tender kiss.

Raidou pulled back and pressed his lips to the mouth he'd so wanted for years one more time before looking deep into the uncertain eyes.

"I love you, Gen. Please don't ever leave me." The sandy brows drew together in anxiety.

"What am I going to do?"

Raidou continued to stroke the soft locks and gave his friend a weak smile. "We'll figure it out. There's lots of things that you'll still be able to do for the village." Genma nodded though his face looked bitter.

"I guess I'll have to find some way to stay gainfully employed. Seeing as how I won't be taking any more S-ranked missions." He looked up at his friend, his grim smile falling at the very serious look on his friend's face. "Rai?" The brunette didn't say anything but stood up and strode purposefully toward the door. "Rai, wait! Please don't go." With no small effort he moved his body so that he was facing his friend again, hating how needy he sounded. "Please, don't leave me alone."

Raidou sighed and moved back to the bed. Cupping the handsome face he pressed their lips together lovingly before pulling back and looking deep into the anxious eyes again.

"I love you, Gen. I'm not leaving you, but I do have something that I have to take care of." He ran his fingers over the smooth skin of his love's temple, smiling softly as the face relaxed. "I'm going to make this right, Gen. This is my fault and I promise I'll fix it. I can't believe…I'll be back soon, I promise." He leaned down to capture the soft lips again, surprised when they parted and a needy tongue pushed against the seam of his mouth. He parted his lips and let the searching tongue in, welcoming and massaging it with his own oral muscle. The taste made his head spin and he wanted nothing more than to stay here in this moment forever but he had matters that needed attending to. He reluctantly pulled away, leaning in for one last chaste kiss when Genma gave a soft, needy whimper. With that he calmly walked from the room and closed the door before letting his features darken and transporting out of the hospital with swirl of leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei pressed pause on the remote control as Raidou appeared in the room. She leapt to her feet bouncing from one foot to the other in excitement.

"WAY TO GO!! I knew this would work! Did you see the way he…" Her words were cut off as Raidou grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall. His dark blue eye promising swift death if she didn't shut up.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" He loosened his grip when her green eyes filled with tears. There was no way that he was going to let her cry her way out of this one though.

"I…I did what you wanted. No more S-class missions. The village will be fine and you and he end up together. What's the problem?" Raidou snarled and thrust her into the wall again.

"You crippled him! How the hell am I ever supposed to be happy with him knowing that it's my fault that he can't walk? Take it back. Undo it!" She pulled out of his grip and crossed her arms tightly across her chest.

"He would have been okay, you know. It would have been a hard year but he would have come around, started working in the mission's office and helping at the hospital and the school and the two of you would have gotten married." Raidou's anger cooled immediately at her words.

"We what?" She nodded, massaging her sore throat.

"Yup, in two years you would have been married and in five you would have adopted those orphaned twins and lived 'happily ever after'." She rolled her eyes at her now confounded master.

"I'm on your side, you know. I do want what you want but you can't get the results you want without taking some kind of risk. It's like living everyday pinning for someone because you're to afraid to tell them how you feel. You can't expect everything to fall into place without some catalyst for change ever coming into play. Even when you 'wish it' there can be consequences to get the outcome that you hope for. Some you can live with, I guess some you can't. I thought this was a pretty good compromise." Raidou nodded slowly, trying to understand her point. It pained him to think about them living happily ever after like she'd said. He wanted it so badly but not like this.

"It's too much. Take it back." She sighed and folded her arms over her chest and nodded her head. Raidou looked around the room, unsure as to what had just happened. They were in his living room but it was dark out side and the table was covered in food.

"What just happened?"

"I transported us back to last night. Genma will be here in about ten minutes. I didn't count the reversal as another wish so you still have two more to go. Try to think more clearly about the possible ramifications of your wish this time." Raidou got up and started pacing, his fingers touching his lips in remembrance of the kisses he's stolen earlier that day…or was that later tomorrow now?

"Okay, wishing…I don't know what I can wish for that won't screw everything up." Rei just shrugged and sat back down on the couch and hit the play button on the remote setting the two men on the screen back into motion. Raidou watched for almost half a minute before he realized that the two men were Genma and himself. He watched as he kissed the tears off the beautiful face and finally claimed the lips. He would have yelled at her for invading his privacy like that if it hadn't been so intriguing watching himself kiss the love of his life like a spectator.

Genma's eyes looked so desperate from this angle which made Raidou wonder if the feelings already existed or if they would have developed over the years they were together. Sighing he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes.

"You better turn that off before Genma gets here." She complied and flipped the channel to a music video that showed scantily clad women doing a very intricately choreographed dance.

"Wow! I wish I knew how they did that thing with their backs." Raidou just groaned and stretched out across the couch as she hopped up and tried to imitate the moves the women were executing flawlessly. She crossed her arms and nodded and was instantly dressed in a short, skin tight dress that only covered one shoulder and a pair of thigh high boots just like the lead singer was wearing. She began swinging her hips like the women in the video when a knock at the door startled them both. Raidou groaned but got to his feet. He could only hope this first meeting went better this time around. He opened the door and froze. Seeing Genma standing up was a relief but he felt his cock stiffen as his gaze fell on the tempting lips that minutes ago he'd finally tasted. But just like the other night Genma stated that he was bored and pushed past him. However this time when the blonde walked into the living room instead of sitting on the chair and not moving, Rei was bent over at the waist, her back arched and rolling up one vertebrae at a time. When she'd straightened up she popped out a hip and huffed in frustration.

"Raidou, I don't think I'm doing this right. How do they make the moves look so smoo…Oh! Hello. I'm Rei." She held out her hand and winked at Raidou who'd followed Genma into the room. "R. E. I. Rei." Genma looked the woman up and down appraisingly and grinned lecherously, taking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you R. E. I. Rei. I'm…"

"Genma. Raidou's mentioned you." She tried to pull her hand back but Genma pulled it to his lips and grinned a little broader.

"Such a pleasure to meet you," he cooed. Rei looked from Genma to Raidou, who was holding the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"I'm, uh…going to get something to drink. Raidou, do you want anything?"

"Something very stiff. Whiskey." She nodded and looked at Genma questioningly.

"I'll have what you're having." She nodded again and headed for the kitchen, Genma gripping Raidou for support and leaning over to look at her legs as she disappeared. When she was out of earshot Genma grabbed his chest exaggeratedly and panted.

"Oh my god, where did you find her? She's white hot, Rai. Tell me you're getting some of that." Raidou groaned and flopped down on the couch. Nope, this was going just like the last time he'd met her.

"No, Gen. She's my second cousin so I think sleeping with her is out of the question." Genma shrugged and lined himself up on the couch so that Rei would have to take the chair and he'd have a perfect view of her.

"They say incest is the new black, and if she were my cousin, I'd sleep with her in a heartbeat!" The blonde snapped his fingers to emphasize his point. When Raidou just groaned Genma decided to push his luck. In this mood, Raidou would either kill him or not care. "So if you're not sleeping with her, can I?" The brunette shot him a look that promised swift death for half a minute before plastering a fake smile on his face.

"You're welcome to try, but I wouldn't." Rei strutted back into the room with two bottles of sake and a very large bottle of American whiskey that Raidou was fond of. She set a bottle of rice wine and a cup in front of her chair and Genma and handed the full bottle of Jack Daniels to Raidou.

"What? I don't get a glass?" She smirked and poured herself a drink.

"Cuz, when do you ever use a glass when you're drinking JD?" He looked at her with shock but she just winked and tapped her temple showing that she knew of everything that had been said in her absence. "So, tell me, what's been going here in the quaint little military village and I'll tell you everything about the big city."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trio drank and chatted for two hours before Genma 'accidentally' spilled a drink all over Raidou.

"Oh, gods, I'm sorry, Rai. Let me get you…" Raidou waved him off and got to his feet, knowing exactly what Genma was hoping for and knowing exactly how it was going to play out.

"It's okay. I'll just go change." He glanced back as he slipped into his bedroom. Genma was crawling onto the armrest of Rei's chair and smirking down at her. She just looked bored so he decided that he wasn't worried. He quickly tugged off his shirt and pulled on another one. He glanced at the clock and decided that it was late enough to change out of his uniform pants so he pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pants. He then grabbed the old clothes he'd chosen for Rei last night and set them on the bed before walking back out into the main room.

The sight that met his eyes was surprising to say the least. Genma was whispering in Rei's ear and she had a hand on his upper arm and thigh. He was about to voice his discontent when her jaw dropped over something the blonde had said and she shoved the man, who was tugging at the neckline of her dress, so hard that he hit the nearby wall before collapsing to the floor in a heap. Rei pretended to huff indignantly and stomped over to Raidou.

"You're friend is a slut! I'm going to bed. Is it okay if I crash here tonight? I don't want to go get a hotel room at this hour." She tossed an acidic glare at Genma who was struggling to his feet. "You never know what pervert is lurking around the corner." Raidou nodded, somewhat surprised when she rose on her toes and kissed him on his scarred cheek. "Goodnight, Cuz." She glared again at Genma before disappearing into Raidou's room. Genma smirked at his friend and shook his head.

"Some woman. Are you sure you don't want to take a run at her? I think when she kissed you just now it was the hottest thing I've ever seen." Raidou stared at his friend, not quite sure what to say. Genma continued and moved forward toward the brunette. "Her soft, full lips touching you right here." The blonde pressed two fingers softly to the scar on the side of his face. Raidou just managed to swallow a grunt but had to close his eyes to block out the sight of Genma's lusty gaze fixed on him.

"I have to say, Raidou, I'd pay money to see that, and even more to join in." Raidou tried to keep from blushing but was finding it impossible. He could feel Genma's hot breath on his face and desire was flooding his senses and stiffening his cock. The blonde smirked at the obvious signs of arousal coming from his friend. "I knew you wanted her. Who could blame you?" Raidou's blue eyes snapped open and he grabbed the lanky blonde by the shoulders and steered him toward the door.

"It's time for you to go now. You're twisted mind is poison, Gen." Genma half heartedly pushed against his friend as he was steered toward the door.

"Oh, come on! Just let me watch. I won't make a sound…okay, I'll make some sounds but they're happy sounds!" Raidou pushed him out the door forcefully, rolling his eyes at his friend's huge grin.

"GOODNIGHT, Gen." With that he closed the door and leaned against it with a sigh. When he opened the door to his room he found Rei sitting on the bed, holding her knees clad once again in the clothes he'd given her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I messed up again, didn't I?" He crawled onto the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's not your fault he's a horn dog. It was kind of satisfying to see you shove him into a wall like that instead of collapsing into a puddle of fangirl ooze at his feet." Rei chuckled lightly and curled in tighter to him.

"I must be the worst genie ever. Attracting the man my master is in love with. I'm going to end up in the continuum for another five thousand years for this." Raidou stared up at the ceiling not wanting to meet her gaze.

"I already told you it wasn't your fault."

"But I'm practically omniscient! I really should know better." Raidou sighed and tightened his arms around her.

"I just wish that he thought about me as much as he thought about that equipment between his legs." He looked surprised when Rei wrenched herself out of his arms and stood up beside the bed. She looked horrified to say the least.

"You're going to regret that." Before he had enough time to ask what she meant, she'd done her magical nod and someone was knocking on his door. He shot her a worried glance, not quite sure what he'd wished for, before moving back to the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see Genma beaming back at him.

"Uh, Gen? Didn't you just leave like five minutes ago?" Genma nodded and…blushed? Genma didn't blush. Genma was too confident to blush…ever.

"I know, I was just thinking about you and was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a little bit longer." Raidou looked at his watch, it was already past midnight.

"Gen, don't you think you should get some sleep? You have a mission in the morning." Genma shrugged and smirked sliding in a little closer to his friend.

"What if I told you I was reassigned?" The brunette arched an eyebrow.

"Were you reassigned?"

"If I was, would you let me in?" Genma leaned even closer, resting his weight on the door frame.

"What would you want to do if I let you in?" Genma's face turned serious and he leaned in so close that their lips were almost touching.

"What if I said I wanted to make slow, passionate love to you all night?"

Raidou's jaw dropped and Genma seized the opportunity to drive his tongue into the open mouth. Raidou mewled and tried to pull back but strong arms wrapped around his neck. He couldn't help but melt into the kiss. He'd tasted the sinful mouth only hours ago by his standards but the circumstances were so different. Genma had been broken then, so vulnerable that he didn't know if the man wanted him or just comfort, but now Genma was just Genma, flirty and confident.

He melted into the kiss, grunting when his back was pressed up against the wall. Raidou couldn't help but think that something was horribly off but when Genma's tongue coaxed him into the blonde's mouth and those soft lips sucked it gently, he couldn't make himself care. He felt himself being pushed back through his bedroom door and he frantically pushed Genma away.

"Gen, wait. My cousin…" Genma shoved him backwards onto the bed and climbed on top of him swiftly.

"What cousin? There's no one here but you and me." Raidou looked around the room as Genma pulled off his shirt to find that Rei was no where in sight. He caught a glimpse of the sea coloured bottle on his dresser and tossed his shirt carefully over it before collapsing backwards and moaning when the talented tongue started lapping at the burn scars that covered the left side of his body. Groans tore from his throat as the sensitive skin was lavished with attention. Even during any mission sex he'd had in his many years as a shinobi everyone had always ignored or avoided his scars. They seemed to evoke intense fear in everyone who saw them. The pain from burns was one of the most excruciating and seeing the scars meant that if he could be captured and tortured almost to death in such a horrific way it could just as easily happen to them.

Genma nibbled on his neck before whispering huskily to him.

"So do you want to be on top or bottom?" Nimble fingers started undoing his pants and Raidou's mind fogged over completely.

"Uh, I don't care. Whatever you want." Raidou gasped as soft lips pressed against his hip.

"I've thought about it so much. Whether it would be better to be thrusting into you, owning you completely or to have you inside me, making me moan and scream your name." Raidou groaned as his hip was nipped harshly and he could feel Genma's hot breath panting over the moistened skin. "I want you inside me. I want you to make me feel fuller than I've ever felt before. I want to give you all of me."

It was all Raidou needed. He flipped their positions and tore Genma's pants from his legs while sliding out of his own. Grabbing a bottle of lotion from the dresser he slicked up his fingers and rubbed them against Genma's entrance. He watched the pleasure that passed of the beautiful face as he slid one finger into the tight passage and began quickly stretching his best friend. One finger soon gave way to two and then three. Within minutes, Genma was writhing on the bed, begging for Raidou to make love to him.

The brunette could hardly breathe as he lubed up his cock and pressed it into the tight body, the heat making his head spin violently. It took all of his restraint to take his time. Inch by inch he slid into the velvety cavern, muscles contracting and relaxing, massaging him as he went. He captured the mewling lips of the blonde beneath him and finally let his hips snap forward. They groaned together in unison and Raidou sunk to the hilt in his best friend. Genma moaned as they started to move together, his hips lifting to meet Raidou's forceful strokes.

"Fuck, Gen," Raidou hissed as he pounded into his best friend. Genma whimpered and arched into the brunette, his blunt nails raking over every inch of flesh they could reach.

"Yes, Rai, harder! Shit…feels so good!"

"Oh, gods, you feel so fucking good, Gen."

Moans and grunts permeated the air as they fucked like a starving man would eat, hardly taking the time to savor the nuances of the moment. Raidou didn't have time to think about how mind blowing it was to have Genma in his bed or that his long time crush had come to him so unexpectedly. He didn't even ponder about what Rei had said when she'd seen him last. No, he was too caught up in the throaty sounds tearing from his best friend and now lover.

Reaching around, he fisted the blonde's cock, making the sexy body arch and tremble as seed splashed all over the sheets. Raidou growled as the passage around him contracted and he drove into the body, spilling his load into the spasming channel. Groaning, he collapsed to the mattress, surprised when Genma cuddled up to him and pecked him on the nose.

"How was it?" the honey haired jounin asked as he trailed his fingers down Raidou's chest. Raidou arched an eyebrow, but pulled the sexy body closer.

"Since when do you have uncertainties about your performance? It was amazing, but I have to know why you…why you're here." Genma just shrugged and snuggled in closer.

"I told you, I was thinking about you." Raidou's eyes widened momentarily as the words sunk in. Pecking Genma on the forehead he got up under the pretense of going to get a towel.

Rei was sitting at the table, slamming back a large glass of Jack Daniels and refilling it.

"He doesn't remember meeting me. He just remembers coming over a few minutes before he came back and having a drink with you. I hope you enjoyed yourself." Raidou's smile faltered at how grim she looked.

"What? What's wrong?" She tipped the glass back again and passed it between her hands.

"That was a bad wish. I just warned you about repercussions and then you make a wish like that." Raidou gaped at her in shock.

"First of all, I didn't even mean to wish that. Secondly, this is great! We just had sex, what could be wrong? He's still Genma." She looked at him severely for several seconds before she set the glass down.

"Is he?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raidou smiled as he woke up to Genma's hazel eyes watching him affectionately. They engaged in a heavy make-out session before getting up and eating the fruit salad that Genma had prepared. Before they left the apartment the blonde pressed a bento into his hands making Raidou's jaw drop and Genma blush.

"I was just thinking of you last night so I thought I'd make you something." Raidou easily dismissed it but he couldn't help think that this was highly out of character for his friend who valued sleep almost as much as he valued sex.

They parted company and Raidou went about his day for the second time. Only today Genma just kept popping up. At first it was sweet but when the blonde had popped in for the third time in the mission's office before lunch it was starting to get disconcerting.

He thought maybe Genma was just feeling insecure about the new step in their relationship so he teleported the blonde home over his lunch hour and they made sweet love twice, switching positions for their second time. However when Genma had popped into his space for the fourth time, in one afternoon, it was beginning to seem almost obsessive. He tried to comment on it by teasing Genma that he was becoming a stalker but Genma just shrugged and said that he was thinking about Raidou. That line was getting tiresome.

He was chatting with Iruka about the man the chuunin was so fond of, again, this time after classes were finish, seeing as how his lunch had been occupied when Genma poofed into the room and glared at the sweet chuunin. Raidou gasped at the waves of jealousy that were pouring off his new lover. He furrowed his brows as the senbon wielder stalked up to desk.

"Hey, Gen, what's up?" Genma didn't respond, only tried to burn holes into Iruka's skull. Both Raidou and Iruka shivered at the icy glare. Raidou tossed a small smile to the rather pale chuunin and stood up.

"I should go. Take it easy, Iruka." The chuunin stood too and smiled back.

"Thank you for listening, Rai." The movement was so innocuous that Raidou paid no attention to it, but when Iruka gently placed a hand on Raidou's arm Genma released something akin to a roar and launched himself at the young brunette. Iruka's brown eyes widened in shock as he found himself pressed up against the blackboard, his feet dangling above the ground as Genma fisted the front of his uniform.

"Gen!" Raidou jumped into action, pulling his lover away from Iruka just as the senbon in the blonde's mouth was positioned to be spat in the harmless teacher's eye. He pulled his friend from the room while muttering apologies to Iruka, who still looked very shell shocked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Raidou gripped his lover's arm tightly as the walked through the halls of the academy. "How could you do that to Iruka? You were trying to blind him!" Genma smiled serenely as if nothing had happened.

"I just didn't like the way he was looking at you. Come on, let's go to my place." Raidou froze on the spot as Genma bounced happily down the corridor, his stomach churning at how close a call that was. He jogged to catch up with Genma, his mind racing with how horrible a mistake he could have made. This wasn't the Genma he was in love with. The man was scarily possessive and…selfless. That just wasn't Genma. He wasn't self-centered per say but he honestly didn't give a damn enough to be this considerate.

They spent what should have been a pleasant evening together, Genma waiting on Raidou's every whim. But Raidou didn't feel like Genma's company now. This was a disaster. He'd wanted the blonde for so long and now the sickly sweet man made his skin crawl. He was beginning to wonder how bad this could possibly get when there was a knock at Genma's door. The wood panel opened to reveal Aboa, looking very grim.

"Genma Shiranui, I here by bind you under section 189 of the village charter, dereliction of duty. You are to accompany me now to the Hokage immediately." Raidou jumped from the couch and rushed to his friend's side.

"What's going on?" Aboa turned to Raidou, his face drawn and so serious that it made the scarred brunette shudder.

"The Hokage wants to see you too, though you're not under arrest." Swallowing thickly, Raidou followed the sun glassed man and his surprisingly unconcerned lover out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they entered the office Raidou's anxiety had turned to nauseous panic. Tsunade looked furious, her forehead wrinkled as she glared at the pair when they stopped before her.

"Shiranui, you were assigned to an S-class mission this morning and you failed to show up for said mission. I will now hear you explanation before I decide if you are in dereliction of your duties and your oath to this village." Raidou's mind swam. Hadn't Genma said he'd been reassigned? No, he'd said 'what if I told you I was reassigned?'. He couldn't believe that Genma had just blown off a mission like that. The blonde wasn't even defending himself, he was just smiling, that sick smile, like nothing was wrong. Tsunade raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"Are you sick?" Genma just kept on smiling and shook his head.

"No, I'm not sick. I just had other things on my mind." Tsunade glared so hard that Raidou was sure Genma was going to spontaneously combust.

"Other things?" A smile and a shrug.

"I was thinking about Raidou and I guess I forgot about the mission." Tsunade slammed a hand down, splitting her desk in half.

"You forgot!? Raidou, explain." The brunette stuttered, not quite sure how to clarify this.

"I…I didn't know about the mission. I…" He glanced around the room and his eyes finally landed on Izumo who was sitting on one of the couches being patched up by Shizune. The chuunin looked pale and was splattered with blood, the dark eyes somewhat unfocussed as his wounds were healed. Raidou was about to say something but Tsunade had already started speaking.

"Genma Shiranui, I find your blatant disregard for you duty inexcusable. The charges stick along with two counts of section 193." Raidou gasped, his head snapping from Izumo to Tsunade and back again.

"Death of a comrade? Who…"

"Anko was reassigned to the team with Izumo and Kotetsu. Only Izumo made it back." Raidou felt like he'd just been injected with poison, his blood boiling with disgust.

"Shiranui, I hereby sentence you to no less than seven years in Konoha maximum security prison, your sentence to be carried out immediately!"

Raidou glanced at Genma who was still smiling as if he'd just been told his hair looked nice today.

"Will Raidou be able to visit me?" Silence permeated the room for several seconds before Tsunade whispered venomously.

"Get him out of my sight. All of you get out!" The crowd headed for the door, Shizune leading the numb chuunin out by his arm.

It all happened so fast that no one could stop it. Izumo darted forward and dragged a hidden kunai across the tender flesh of Genma's throat. He thrashed as people tried to restrain him screaming 'he's dead, he'd dead and it's your fault!' Shizune cried out as the kunai pierced her shoulder and Tsunade leapt forward to protect her number two. The kunai sliced the air very close to her face and suddenly a sickening crack echoed in the room as an ANBU appeared from no where and snapped Izumo's neck.

Raidou kneeled beside the limp form of his lover, crimson blood spilling out onto the floor and soaking the legs of his pants. He placed a hand over the wound to try to stop the bleeding but it was too late. Genma's mouth opened as he tried to form his last word but a gurgle was all he managed as he looked up at his best friend and bled out right before the brunette's eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raidou leaned up against the wall of his kitchen and looked at the blood on his hands before sliding slowly down to the floor leaving a streak of crimson on the cream walls. Genma had been pronounced dead half an hour ago and he still hadn't quite wrapped his head around what had just happened. All he knew for sure was that at this moment, he didn't want to live. He let himself be consumed by his grief and began to sob silently as he thought about the last 'two' days. The soft, tentative kisses with Genma when he'd been in the hospital, the feel of the immaculate body underneath him when they'd made love. Soon his thoughts were drifting further back in time. Ten years of annual camping trips with the guys, excruciating mental breakdowns when the stress of their martial lives had become too much for them and the comfort and strength they'd given to each other to help them through, thousands of hours of laughing, joking, arguing or just doing absolutely nothing with one another, they all seemed so distant now.

He felt like he'd woken up from a dream, a wonderful dream and the harsh world he'd woken to was crushing his very soul. He no longer felt whole, like a piece of him had been stolen too soon and the weight of his regret was dragging him downward into nothingness.

He jerked backwards into the wall as a hand rested gently on his knee. He looked up into sympathetic green eyes and he didn't know if he should be angry or not. She's tried to warn him but this was the best solution she could come up with, the best 'compromise'?

"I'm sorry, Raidou. I really am." Her voice was so tender but now he knew that he was mad at her for inflicting this on him. In a move that was fairly out of character he grabbed her by the arms and tossed her across the room into a wall, cracking the drywall where she'd hit.

"Fuck you! How could you do this? How could you let this happen when you know this is the last thing I wanted!" She grunted as her back hit the wall but didn't seem to be in any pain.

"I'm sorr-."

"Don't you dare apologize to me!" Radiou was on his feet now, screaming at her with no reserve. "You are a menace! I hope you never get another master again! They were right to keep you out of the world for so long, everything you do turns out horrible." He fled into his bedroom so he wouldn't have to look at her anymore but she followed him.

"I tried to warn you. You didn't have to let it go this far." Raidou turned to her, tears of rage streaming down his cheeks.

"You have no idea what you've put me through, do you? You have no idea what it means to lose someone you care about more than yourself!" His eyes landed on the blue and green bottle that was still on his dresser, the bottle that had brought him some incredible moments and more misery than he thought he could handle. He grasped the cursed bottle and raised his arm to throw it against the wall when a shrill cry rang out and small hands wrapped around his arm.

"Don't do that! If you break the bottle I cease to exist and I can't take it back. I'll undo your wish again and you still have one left. I can make this right for you, I promise." Raidou eyed her desperate face for a moment before slowly lowering his arm and handing her the glass bottle.

"I don't want my last wish. Undo what you've done and leave me alone." She turned her home around in her hands and sighed dejectedly.

"I can't. If you make that into a wish we'll be finished but until you make your third wish and pass the bottle onto a new owner, I'm bound to you." Raidou grunted and lay down on his bed, an arm resting over his eyes.

"I wouldn't wish you on an enemy, never mind anyone in the village." Rei furrowed her brows and huffed in annoyance.

"I'm trying but you haven't made very good wishes. Well, the first one had potential but that last one was as stupid as the one Orin made." Growling, Raidou lifted himself up on his elbows and stared her down.

"Really? Then what should I wish for?" She frowned momentarily before smiling broadly and hopping from one foot to the other.

"I got it! IgotitIgotitIgotit! Wish to look like the person that Genma's secretly in love with!" Raidou sat up and scowled at her.

"He's in love with someone? Wouldn't that make me into a different person? Change everything about my life and who I am?" She shook her head emphatically and sat on the bed beside him.

"No, I said look like, not become. You'll still be you. You're parents will still be your parents, all your friends will still know you as Raidou." He scrunched up his nose in distaste.

"But I'll be a woman." Rei simply shrugged.

"Like I said, something's gotta give, but you'd already know that he's attracted to you. Remember though, your personality will be the same. I can't guarantee that he'll necessarily be in love with you." He looked at her for several minutes before dropping his shoulders and sighing.

"I just don't know."

"What if I told you I knew you'd be happy with the results?" Raidou sighed again and nodded, having a very bad feeling about wishing again.

"Alright, I wish that you would make me look like the person that Genma is in love with." Her grin was contagious and he couldn't help but smile as she crossed her arms and nodded her head.

Raidou looked around and noticed that the food from the first night he'd released her was out on the table but she was no where to be found. He sighed deeply wondering if he could live through this day a third time.

"Rei?" He was about to go and look for her when a familiar knock echoed through the apartment. Heading to the door he took a quick glance down at his body and was surprised to see that he didn't have breasts. Confused he quickly groped between his legs. Definitely still a man. That meant that Genma…

His thoughts were cut off by another knock so, ignoring his conundrum, he opened the door. Genma was leaning against the railing of his floor's balcony looking nonchalant and Raidou just couldn't help stepping out of his door and pulling his best friend into a tight hug. It was just such a relief to see the man standing and not dead. When he finally pulled back he was a little shocked to see a hint of pink coloring the sun kissed cheeks.

"What was that about?" Raidou swallowed down the emotion that had crept into his throat and forced a broad smile on his face.

"It's tough to explain. I'm just really glad to see you." It was Genma's turn to look shocked.

"You saw me a couple of hours ago. Whatever, I'm bored, wanna hang out?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deciding he wanted to change up the evening, Raidou convinced his friend to go back out to the bar, a little agitated and curious that he still didn't know who he looked like or who Genma was in love with. However, he was feeling unusually confident knowing that Genma was attracted to him. As they chatted, he even found himself flirting a little. The blonde shinobi was a little startled but definitely didn't seem disgusted. Raidou was even given the sexy, teasing smile that made women melt and his lips part in lust. The thousand degree smile softened a little and Genma leaned in making their legs brush.

"Let's get out of here." His new found confidence seemed to evaporate like water in Suna.

"Yeah, just gimme a sec. I'll be right back." Fleeing like a teenager Raidou walked briskly to the washroom and cranked open the cold faucet. He splashed water on his face, freezing when his fingers hit the familiar rough texture of scarred skin. Eyes wide, he stared at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. He quickly checked to see that the stalls were empty before calling out into the empty room.

"Rei! Rei if you can hear you better get in here now!" A sigh behind him drew his attention back to the mirror where instead of his reflection the green eyed brunette was staring back at him.

"What's wrong? I had a great view of what was going on from your couch."

"Well, we'll skip past the part where you were spying on me and get to the real issue. I still look like me. Do I just look different to everyone else?" The magical maiden rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"No, you look exactly like you're supposed to." She waited patiently for her words to sink in, grinning when the dark blue eyes widened with realization.

"That means I'm…"

"Eureka! He can be taught. Genma is in love with you. He's just too concerned about ruining your friendship to make a move. Sound familiar?" Raidou said nothing, this was too good to be true. "Stop gaping like an idiot and get back out there, he's waiting."

Just as suddenly as she had arrived she was gone, leaving his own features looking back at him from the mirror. After several calming breaths he headed back out to the bar, Genma's eyes lighting up when he saw his friend again. Walking a little too close for normal friends they headed out into the crisp evening air. After walking for a few minutes their hands brushed making both of them flush in anticipation. Burying his fear, Raidou halted their progress, his eyes glued on Genma's sexy, pink lips as the needle was removed from them.

"Gen…" He didn't have time to get another word out as he found himself pressed up against the wall of the nearby shop, the blonde's skillful tongue begging for entrance to his mouth. He desperately wanted to comply but he had to know if this was what Genma really wanted. Before he had a chance to ask the senbon wielder pulled back and lightly stroked the side of his face.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time but if you're not okay with this…" This time it was Raidou's turn to cut off the blonde's sentence as he fisted the honey locks and drove his tongue into the hot mouth. As they drank each other in, all Raidou could think was that this time it was right, this time it was real.

"Let's go back to my place," Genma whispered in his ear before they disappeared from the street in a swirl of leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raidou popped his head into Iruka's class room at lunch time, whistling an obscenely cheerful tune. Iruka smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"You're in good mood today."

Raidou just grinned broadly and motioned Iruka toward the door.

"Come on. You need a break. Lunch is on me." Secretly he wanted to be out in the village to find a recipient for the bottle he had tucked in his weapons pouch but this way he got to treat Iruka too. He felt for the young brunette, not being able to deal with the feelings he had for his mystery man.

They headed through the busy streets toward Ichiraku's when suddenly Iruka froze on the spot. Raidou looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" Iruka nodded but kept staring at the ramen stand.

"Iruka-sensei!!" Raidou saw the blonde head of Iruka's surrogate son pop out from behind the back of his genin instructor. Kakashi glanced up at them before turning back to his book and telling team 7 to hurry up. Raidou looked from Iruka to Kakashi and then back to Iruka, whose cheeks were flaming and looked like a strong breeze might make him pass out. Slowly the chuunin slid into the open seat beside the silver haired man while pretending to listen to Naruto's cheerful rambling. Soon the blonde's sixth bowl of ramen was finished and Kakashi closed his book and slipped it back in his pocket.

"Okay, team, head to training ground three and start the tree climbing exercise. I'll be there soon." The young Genin scrambled off, leaving Kakashi with their bill. Grumbling the jounin reached for his wallet but a meek voice halted him.

"It's okay, Kakashi-san, I've got it." The jounin eyed the blushing brunette for a minute before shrugging and twisting in his seat and using Iruka's shoulder to help himself up.

"Thanks, Sensei. See ya, Rai."

Raidou smiled knowingly as Iruka blushed scarlet and glanced at the retreating back before pushing his ramen noodles around his bowl with his chopsticks. He rested a hand on the sagging shoulder comfortingly. Iruka looked mildly queasy and turned his mournful brown eyes to Raidou.

"I wish I was dead." Thinking for a minute, the scarred brunette dug into his weapons pouch and pulled out the sea green bottle. Hesitating for a minute, he handed the glass container to Iruka.

"Take this home then take the top off it. I'm going to go see if Genma is back from his mission." Iruka inspected the bottle carefully.

"It's really pretty but is this supposed to make me feel better?" Raidou grinned mysteriously and winked at the chuunin.

"You'll see. Oh and Iruka, be VERY careful what you wish for!"


End file.
